Draco's Bad Hair Day
by Aqua Blue
Summary: So what prompted Draco to ditch his hair gel anyway? Well…not what you think. DG.


Summary: So what prompted Draco to ditch his hair gel anyway? Well…not what you think. D/G.

A/N: This was inspired by a deviant I saw when I was browsing through some hilarious comics on This one had me laughing till I hurt. It's at: Frame 3 is my favorite; Draco looks totally conceited! Lmao.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Draco's Bad Hair Day **

Ever wonder why our Mr. Draco Malfoy stopped gelling his hair? Well, it started out something like this…

Late, late, _late! _Draco Malfoy had woken up late once again for school. Someone had to have jinxed his magical alarm clock or something. He swore on his Firebolt II that the alarm _did not _go off when he had set it to. As a result he now had to jump off his bed and rush to get ready.

Draco knew Ginny Weasley would be waiting for him outside his Common Room and would get a bit irritated if he was late - again. Several times she had become so annoyed that she just marched into his room to scold him while helping him get his things together. Once she had walked in on him in the middle of his clothes changing. It was hilarious, really. He had just pulled on his pants and was about to pull on his shirt when she had stepped in. Ginny had screamed, covered her eyes, and yelled at him to get his clothes so they could get to breakfast already. _He _had laughed and walked up behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and coaxing her to turn around. When she refused, he had resorted to placing soft kisses on her neck; he knew she wouldn't be able just stand there while he did it.

"Come on, I'm not _that _hideous without a shirt, am I?" He had purred into her ear.

She had informed him that he was actually quite delicious looking, but she was really hungry and didn't want to start snogging because she knew how long it would take for them to stop. At that he had immediately began kissing her. She had kissed back and they got as far as the bed before she had pushed him off her, forced him into his shirt, out of his dormitory, and up to breakfast.

Draco laughed quietly to himself at the memory, but sensing that he really should get ready before Ginny got mad at him once more, he continued his morning rituals.

As Draco prepared to do his hair, something terrible happened: the gel wouldn't come out of its bottle. _Dammit, ruddy bottle! _Draco had been having trouble with this thing for a few days now. It was always hard to get the last of something out of its bottle when there was only a little left, and Draco would have thrown the bottle away if he had some spare gel on him. Too bad he hadn't had time to pick some up lately, so today he was stuck with all he had left.

Shaking the bottle up and down didn't help, and nor did filling the bottle with water and turning it upside down. Frustrated, Draco started banging the bottle on his sink.

That was how Ginny found him when she had stepped in, tired of waiting for him again. Her first reaction was that he looked like a madman banging a bottle on his marble sink. Then she noticed how mussed up his locks were (which he didn't seem to notice, by the way). Other than that he looked pretty ready to go.

"Good morning," she said cautiously.

"Ginny. Morning." Draco said without ceasing his bottle banging.

"What are you doing to the poor bottle?" she asked, suspecting that he was a bit eccentric.

"My bloody hair gel won't come out!"

"How 'bout you don't use gel today? Use a spell instead. I don't think even gel can help your hair today…" Ginny sighed at her boyfriend.

"What's wrong with my - blimey!" Draco realized just how bad his hair was when he looked up into the mirror (it was puffed up in all directions). In his earlier haste he had missed the ridiculous state his locks were in. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"It was funny seeing you walk around with less than perfect hair when you _always _manage to look perfect no matter what's happened." Ginny laughed.

Draco huffed and glared at her.

After he applied several absurd sounding glamour spells which did nothing for his locks, Draco (a little desperately and frustrated) resorted back to his gel.

"_Accio hair gel!" _Draco chanted.

Said hair gel shot out the bottle and into his open mouth.

Draco choked and coughed for some time before managing to spit the substance back out.

"Gods, my gel almost killed me! And it tastes something awful! I'm never using this again!" Draco spat again to make sure all of it was out of his mouth.

"Are you stupid? You can't summon something like hair gel with that spell!" Ginny admonished him.

"Thanks for telling me after I used it."

"Here, let me."

Miraculously (and mysteriously, for even the author doesn't know), Ginny managed to remove the remaining amount of gel out of the bottle.

Unfortunately, Ginny was right; the gel didn't help at all.

"I am NOT going to breakfast unless my hair is acceptable, and this, Weasley, is nowhere near acceptable." Draco told the redhead.

"How about a charm I know?" Ginny suggested.

Ginny muttered something and…bright orange flames ignited on Draco's head.

"BLOODY HELL, that's _hot! _Ahh, I'm gonna go bald!" Draco screamed.

"Oops," Ginny smiled sheepishly before putting the fire out with some water from her wand. Then she added a hair reparation charm she had learned from helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

"That is the last time I'm ever letting you help me with anything, Weasley!"

"Well if you weren't late I wouldn't have had to help you! And I wasn't the one doing all those silly glamour spells. Besides, your hair is perfectly fine now, I fixed it up."

It was true; Draco's hair was now as flat as it normally was before he applied his daily gel. Finding that she was correct, Draco whined instead, "Now I have no more gel!"

"Just leave it down for God's sake! The gel molds your hair to your skull; I can never run my fingers through it."

"Like my hair, do you?" Draco grinned devilishly at Ginny and pulled her to him, forgetting about his gel problem at the moment.

Ginny grinned back, "Yes, it's wonderfully soft and makes you look cute. In fact, you look even more adorable with it falling down like this." She played with one of his locks.

"_Cute?! Adorable?! _I am not _cute! _Sexy, definitely, but not cute!" Draco informed her indignantly.

"Hmmm…if you say so. Now let's go down to breakfast."

"But my hair…"

"Is fine! You look perfect, even better than perfect! You don't ever have to use gel again; you look much better this way! I'm whipped already. Now let's _go down to breakfast_!"

"Alright, no gel." But Draco made no move to go.

"Breakfast!" Ginny reminded him, pulling on his arm.

"Wait a minute. _Whipped_, you say? Does that mean you'll let me-?"

"BREAKFAST!"

And that is how Ginny convinced Draco never to wear hair gel again.

**The End**

A/N: Not sure if hair gel really tastes bad or not, but it probably does. I did this kindda on the spur of the moment so it's not very good. Oh well, wanted to post something. Leave a comment.


End file.
